Wyldstyle
Lucy, usually referred to as WyldstyleTwitter, is a Master Builder and the tritagonist of The LEGO Movie in 2014, along with in sets based on the movie. She is voiced by Elizabeth Banks in the film and LEGO Dimensions and by Jessica DiCicco in the video game adaption. Background She is as "tough as nails" and is Emmet's love interest. As an independent figure, she doesn't let others give her orders easily; as a Master Builder, her creativity rivals even her no-business attitude. Despite this, she has a caring heart and puts a great deal of faith in those she considers friends. Since meeting Emmet, she believes him to be the "Special", the figure destined to save the LEGO universe. Of course, he doesn't believe himself to be special at all, so it's up to her to convince him otherwise--whether or not he likes it. She is Batman's former girlfriend. LEGO Dimensions When Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard are each pulled into the vortexes, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Wyldstyle, alongside Batman and Gandalf, all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Vorton, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by X-PO, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the Foundation Elements, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Lord Vortech's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson, The Doctor, Doc Brown, and Sonic the Hedgehog among others while fighting numerous villains, like the Wicked Witch of the West, Master Chen, The Riddler and Lord Vortech himself. However, Vortech eventually finds out that X-PO is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Vortech, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush X-PO and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Vortech to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green Lego building plate. This imbues Vortech with near-unlimited power, and he merges Frodo, Metalbeard, Robin and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Vortech piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Batman realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Vortech. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the spaceship Defender, Doc Brown and Marty McFly and even GLaDOS to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and X-PO work on a plan to seal Vortech in a rift loop, the heroes head to Foundation Prime, fighting Vortech along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the Lego plate, which causes Foundation Prime's palace to collapse and infuriates Vortech. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and X-PO designed, the heroes are able to seal Vortech in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. LEGO.com Description Minifigures description Minifigures description Stats Appearances * 70801 Melting Room (Hood) * 70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace (Regular) * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Wild West) * 70808 Super Cycle Chase (Regular) * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow (Regular) * 70816 Benny’s Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! (Space) * 70819 Bad Cop Car Chase (Regular, new face) * 71170 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: PS3 (Regular) * 71171 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: PS4 (Regular) * 71172 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Xbox One (Regular) * 71173 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Xbox 360 (Regular) * 71174 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Wii U (Regular) * The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Regular, no hood) * 70820 LEGO Movie Maker(Regular, no hood) * 70824 Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi (Regular, no hood) * 70827 Ultrakatty & Warrior Lucy! (Apocalyptic) * 70829 Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy! (Apocalyptic) * 70830 Sweet Mayhem's Systar Starship! (Apocalyptic) * 70831 Emmet's Dream House/Rescue Rocket! (Apocalyptic) * 70833 Lucy's Builder Box! (Regular, no hood) * 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! (Apocalyptic) * 30527 Lucy vs. Alien Invader (Apocalyptic) * 70837 Shimmer & Shine Sparkle Spa! (Washed-out) * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures (Battle Ready Lucy and Flashback Lucy) Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery of Variants Physical Variants Movie Variants Video Game Variants Quotes Notes * Her real name is Lucy, but her personal insecurity led to changing her names multiple times. They were Darkstorm, Geminizzle, Neversmile, Freakface, and Snazzypants, according to Vitruvius. She seemed pleased that Emmet accepted and liked her real name. *When Emmet and Vitruvius heard her name they asked if she was a DJ, much to her confusion (a reference to real life DJ Wildstylez). * In The LEGO Movie Videogame, her space-variant has the same animation as Benny. * She had wished to be the Special when she first heard the prophecy, which would partially explain why she was upset at Emmet at first. * Her hairpiece was inspired by Star, a character from Clikits. * Her appearance is similar to the Skater Girl's. * She makes a cameo appearance in The Simpsons LEGO Spectacular "Brick Like Me". * She's one of the minifigures to have an arm printing. * Her hairpiece was reused for Natasha (recolored blonde with a pink streak), a character from the Friends theme. * In LEGO Dimensions it is revealed that she is afraid of ghosts. Gallery Wyldstyledim.jpg|Dimensions Bio WyldstyleElizabethBanks.jpg|A poster featuring Wyldstyle Wyldstyle-legos-lego-movie.jpg|The LEGO Movie Wyldstyle Minifigure Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.30.59_PM.png|A close-up of Wyldstyle Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.30.12_PM.png|Wyldstyle in the Batwing with Emmet, Batman, and Vitruvius TLM BulletTime.png Lucy vg.jpg|Wyldstyle in The LEGO Movie Video Game LG-TT-0387.jpg Wyldstyleescape.jpg WYLDANDEMMET.jpg Wyldstyle.jpg|CGI of WyldStyle WyldstyleTLM.png|Another CGI TLM 15.jpg|CGI of the western variant Wyldstyle_Dress.jpg|In a dress for The Emmet Awards Wyldstyle_Close_up.jpg Wyldstyle Simpsons.png|Wyldstyle's cameo in The Simpsons episode "Brick Like Me". The LEGO Movie Gif.GIF|WyldStyle in The LEGO Movie 11931486006 2d4f0f7a43 b.jpg Wyldstyleq.jpg|Wyldstyle's dimension figure 19g7otk0npv6vjpg.jpg|Early concept art for Wyldstyle 1. LUCYLEGO.jpg|Early concept art for Wyldstyle 2. EMMET-and-WYLDSYLE.jpg|Wyldstyle and Emmet reunited Teaser1.jpg LEGODimensionsimage5.jpg|Wyldstyle alongside Batman and Gandalf in LEGO Dimensions Screen1Dimensions.png 2901209-ld_gameplayscreen_158.jpg The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Poster.jpeg 34408910 10155758809498403 738211857780703232 n.png SDCC 2018 – The LEGO MOVIE 2 – The Second Part.png Ultrakitty looks like a dinosaur.jpeg Escape Buggy.jpeg Sweet Mayhem Starship.jpeg Ultrakitty.jpeg Wyldstyle from "The Second Part".jpeg Heroes sail on the couch.jpg Vitruvius Jumps.png 70801-wyldstyle.jpg 70803-wyldstyle.jpg EmmetAndWyldStyle.jpg 70808-wyldstyle.jpg LEGO-Movie-2-70824-Introducing-Queen-Watevra-Wa’Nabi-03-768x1007.jpg 70827 (4).jpg LEGO-Movie-2-70829-Emmet-and-Lucy’s-Escape-Buggy-04-691x1024.jpg LEGO-Movie-2-70830-Sweet-Mayhem’s-Systar-Starship-04-768x961.jpg LEGO-Movie-2-70831-Emmet’s-Dream-House-Rescue-Rocket-06-691x1024.jpg Hoodless.jpg 1845ef96-3837-4cea-a715-dd4be0ce564e 2.025d1ffefe023af8708edf014e458309.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-02-28 at 8.39.57 PM.png|Wyldstyle (Hood) in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 11.48.28 AM.png|Wyldstyle (Old West) in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 11.27.37 AM.png|Wyldstyle (Robot Disguise) in The LEGO Movie Videogame Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 10.42.06 PM.png|Wyldstyle (Space) in The LEGO Movie Videogame WyldstyleDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Everything Is Awesome.png|Everything Is Awesomme Song Cover Emmit gasping in realisation that Lucy was the creator of the pop song 'Everything Is Awesome'.png|Emmit gasping after he reliases that Wyldstyle (Lucy) was in the band that created the famous 'Everything Is Awesome' song. Everything Is Awesome Song Cover.png|A closeup of the A POPular Band cover. Wyldstyle - Ending Credits - Lego Movie 2.png|Wyldstyle Ending Credits - Lego Movie 2 Lucy Videogame pic thing.jpeg the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-wyldstyle-and-emmet-1416-3394982129-1549529249940.jpg Wyldstyle (Hood).png|Video Game Hood Wyldstyle #2 Wyldstyle (Old West).png|Video Game Old West Wyldstyle #2 Octan agent Wyldstyle at your Service.PNG|Video Game Robot Disguise #2 Imageastronautwyldstyle.jpg Imagewyldstylespacesuit.jpg|Space Wyldstyle Minifigure Wyldstyle Key Chain .png|Wyldstyle Key Chain Videos The LEGO Movie - Wyldstyle Counts Down - Official Warner Bros.|The "Meet Wyldstyle" video Character Spotlight Wyldstyle LEGO Dimensions|LEGO Dimensions Wyldstyle Spotlight Sources * GeekTyrant References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Category:71004 The LEGO Movie Series Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures